


secret tape ( of me and you )

by creker_theboyz



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Sunmi (Korea Musician)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, Secret Relationship, Songfic, Sunseul - Freeform, based off secret tape, i love my two girls, im putting random tags as i go lmao, seulgi and sunmi being the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creker_theboyz/pseuds/creker_theboyz
Summary: falling in love has never been this easy , especially for lee sunmi and kang seulgi .





	secret tape ( of me and you )

**Author's Note:**

> hello <3 its been a hot minute since ive been back omg >__< here's a little sunseul i whipped out ! it's been in my notes for sooo long , but i'm finally posting it ! listen to secret tape while you're at it , it suits the song !! SUNSEUL NATION WE MUST RISE AS ONE FOR OUR LESBIAN GODDESSES !!!! also sorry this is really short :( im working on a few exo & rv aus at once and this was just a little break i decided to do when i had time !! comments and kudos are much appreciated hehe

* * *

_**can i show it just a little** _

 

sunmi hesitated . she wasn't sure whether she could trust the girl in front of her ; mthough she had been nothing but kind and understanding . she knew how guarded sunmi was , yet never felt offended . it was touching really , this girl named seulgi , making an effort no one rarely did .

 

**_your time_ **

**_it wont take long_ **

**_this feeling of awkwardness_ **

 

" i ... i have something to say , " sunmi said finally , alerting the younger's attention . she seemed to understand ; turning down the volume of the tv , positioning her body to face the older girl's . seulgi could see how nervous she was ; she rubbed a soothing hand on sunmi's arm , effectively calming her . " i ... " sunmi started , their voices drowned out by the pouring rain as a warm light fills the room.

 

**_dont go and tell anybody_ **

**_even if we get a bit drunk_ **

**_and say all kinds of stuff_ **

 

" i haven't told anyone , you know , " sunmi said after a while , resting her head against seulgi's , feeling her warmth radiating off her body . " i'm glad you told me . that's really brave of you , " the younger said softly , intertwining their fingers together . " you're still the same sunmi unnie to me , the silly , loud and fun unnie that makes me happy . you are still you . " seulgi continued feeling sunmi snuggle closer . sunmi didn't reply , but she didn't have to . seulgi already knew her answer when she felt arms wrapping themselves around her .

 

**_that'll stay as our memory_ **

**_even if we talk nonsense_ **

**_it's between us only_ **

**_don't tell anybody , promise ?_ **

 

they meet again , on stage . sunmi seemed brighter , like a weight was off her shoulders . she spots her , and felt the world shift suddenly . almost as if alerted , seulgi turned , locking eyes with sunmi . both look at each other , unblinking , hearts beating fast as they came closer . hands intertwined , and bodies collide , arms around waist and heat shared .

" aren't you the little stunner , " sunmi whispered to the shorter , smiling so wide it hurt . " much like you , " seulgi retorted , but her eyes were twinkling and lips curled into a soft smile , and sunmi just wanted to kiss her there on the spot .

 

d ** _on't tell anybody , promise ?_**

 

and when sunmi stopped to breathe, lips swollen and eyes filled with love , she stared at an equally breathless seulgi , unspoken words of love in the air .

" promise me forever ? "

" always . "


End file.
